The present invention relates to multi-functional fuzzy logic circuit.
The fuzzy logic handles fuzziness. Human thought and behavior involve indefiniteness or vagueness. If such vagueness can be expressed in terms of number or amount or theorized, the result will find application to the design of community systems such as traffic control systems, emergency or applied therapeutic systems and the like and to the design of robots simulating the human being. Ever since the concept of fuzzy sets was proposed by L. A. Zadeh in 1965, research has been conducted on the fuzzy logic as a means for handling "vagueness" from the above viewpoint. However, many research efforts are presently directed to the application of the logic to software systems for use with digital computers. The digital computer is adapted to perform operation based on the binary logic with use of 0 and 1. Although the operation is processed very strictly, there is a need to use an A/D convertor circuit for feeding analog amounts. Accordingly the computer has the problem of requiring a long period of time to obtain the final result by processing a vast quantity of information. The programs for handling the fuzzy logic are bound to become complex and require a large-sized digital computer for complicated processing, and hence are uneconomical.
Since the fuzzy logic handles continuous values (0, 1) in the section of from 0 to 1, the logic is inherently incompatible with digital computers which operate on binary logic. Further because the fuzzy logic handles vague amounts having a range, the strictness required thereof is not as high as is required of digital computers. Accordingly, it is desired to provide circuits or systems which are suitable to handle fuzzy logic.